Bad Girl
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Kinky and essentially plotless Faberry smut. Rachel admits her favourite fantasy is to be spanked, and Quinn is only too willing to comply.


I've been in a Faberry mood lately. I don't know why, but let's not fight it. I think it's just because it's one of my last remaining ships that hasn't become canon. Also I've just realised that this is the fifth fic I've published that involves spanking. I think that says a lot about me. Huh.

Anyway, chuck some reviews in my general direction.

And of course I don't own Glee. That would be insanely irresponsible/awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Girl<strong>

"So what's your favourite fantasy?"

Rachel turned bright red at Quinn's unexpected words. They were sitting side by side on Rachel's bed, trying and failing to study as they were both so aware that they were home alone for once – Mr. and Mr. Berry were out for the night and wouldn't be back until the following evening.

"I can only assume you mean... _in the bedroom_," Rachel said shrewdly.

"Of course," Quinn said with shrug. "So...?"

"I don't see why you even want to know," said Rachel, her voice an octave higher than usual.

"Why do you think?" Quinn smirked. "I just want to get to know you even better, honey."

"But you already know me," said Rachel, looking in the opposite direction. "And anyway, you know I'm terrible at talking about stuff like this. I always get so embarrassed when I have to say these sorts of things out loud."

Quinn moved their books out of the way so she could shuffle closer to her girlfriend.

"I know, Rach," she said gently. "But it's not like I'm going to tell anyone or judge you. You know you can tell me anything. I just want to know everything about you, including what gets you off."

Rachel giggled and blushed as Quinn kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Okay, fine," Rachel said, sighing.

Quinn grinned and took hold of Rachel's hand, kissing the back of it with a loud 'mwah' sound.

"So my favourite fantasy, right?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Yes," Quinn nodded. "The one that you think about the most. The one that never fails to turn you on."

"Okay, erm," Rachel said timidly. "Well I guess my favourite is one I've had for ages. I'm not really, er... really sure what started it. And, come to think of it, it does sound kind of depraved once you say it out loud..."

"Tell me," Quinn insisted, squeezing her girlfriend's hand. "There's very little that will shock me."

Rachel smiled and took a deep breath, deciding that the best way to do this was to talk to her lap rather than actually looking at her girlfriend.

"Okay, so erm... in this fantasy I'm at this really strict, old fashioned school with the uniform and everything, and I'm a really _disobedient _student. I'm serving a detention in an empty classroom, just me and the teacher. The teacher isn't ever really anyone specific, just a really beautiful, intimidating woman, really stern and domineering. Anyway, the teacher is telling me off for breaking the rules and doing badly in classes."

Rachel took another deep breath before she continued, her face flushed.

"The teacher is saying things like 'You've been a very, very bad girl, Miss Berry,' and 'Naughty girls like you need to be taught a lesson.' Stuff like that. And then she makes me stand at the front of the classroom and tells me to lean forward with my hands flat on her desk, and she flips my skirt up so that she can punish me properly. And then she... she... _spanks me_."

Quinn raised her eyebrows, but didn't interrupt. She knew her girlfriend had used a lot of effort just to get this far.

"Sometimes the teacher uses a cane," Rachel continued, closing her eyes. "Sometimes a long wooden ruler – that's my favourite actually, but I don't know why. Anyway, it hurts when she spanks me, but it's a nice kind of pain, it feels really good. She spanks me again and again, calling me a bad girl, a naughty girl over and over, and all the while I'm saying 'Yes, Miss,' and begging her to spank me harder and punish me because I deserve it for being such a bad girl. And I can feel myself getting _so_ turned on. And then suddenly she takes my panties off and starts spanking my ass with her bare hand, and she knows how turned on I am – she slips her fingers between my legs and _feels_ how wet how I am, but she teases me for _ages_ until I just want to _die_, and when she finally fucks me with her fingers I have the biggest orgasm ever..."

Rachel took a shuddering breath, her heart racing as she thought about it. She was holding Quinn's hand a little tighter without realising. Quinn stared at her girlfriend in awe. She had never imagined that her innocent, bashful girlfriend could ever be so... _kinky_. Just listening to that fantasy had made her incredibly wet.

"Wow," Quinn whispered.

"Oh God, it sounds awful, doesn't it?" Rachel said, opening her eyes and frowning.

"No way!" Quinn laughed. "That was possibly the sexiest thing I have ever heard, Rachel."

"R-really?"

"Absolutely," Quinn insisted. "I'm totally up for that."

Rachel did a double-take. "Wait... for a second there is sounded like you... like you wanted to... do my fantasy."

Quinn smiled. "That's exactly what I want to do."

Rachel suddenly squealed, throwing her arms around her girlfriend in gratitude.

"Oh my God, Quinn, thank you! I thought it would freak you out or something, thank you so much, sweetheart!"

Quinn chuckled and gave her girlfriend a quick but passionate kiss.

"One thing though," she said. "You need to tell me if it's too much. I don't want to hurt you or anything, honey. So if you want to stop then please tell me."

"Okay, but you don't really need to worry. I have a very high pain threshold." Rachel suddenly stood up. "Right, well I need to get into character."

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed. "Character?"

"Of course," said Rachel, speaking quickly with excitement. "I need to get into an appropriate costume and get into my role-play character. So do you actually, but you don't need to change clothes or anything. But you are no longer Quinn Fabray, my girlfriend. You are Miss Fabray, the strictest teacher in school, and you are _extremely_ displeased with my behaviour."

"Right," Quinn said slowly, smirking at her girlfriend's enthusiasm.

Rachel rushed off to her closet, coming out soon after with a little bundle of clothes, before she trotted off to her bathroom with a cry of "I won't be long!" over her shoulder. Quinn was nervous but impossibly excited as she cleared all their books off of the bed. She wasn't sure how to get into this stern, strict character that Rachel so desired. She wanted her girlfriend to be happy, but she also didn't want to do this wrong. What if she was too strict, or not strict enough, or didn't do it as well as in Rachel's fantasy?

As she silently worried to herself, something caught her eye that made her gasp out loud. Right there on Rachel's desk, along with all her neatly organised and colour coded stationary, was a flat wooden thirty centimetre ruler. Quinn picked it up. It was quite heavy, the wood smooth under her fingertips. Rachel had said that the ruler had been her favourite in her fantasy. Was this what she was talking about? Had she maybe practiced spanking herself with this very ruler at some point? Quinn shivered with pleasure as she imagined it.

Quinn was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door opening. She turned around, hiding the ruler behind her back, and her breath caught in her throat. Rachel walked slowly in the bedroom, wearing a short black pleated skirt, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, unbuttoned to reveal a pink cotton bra and tied up so show off her stomach, knee length white socks, and sensible black shoes. She had even fixed her hair into pigtails. Quinn was about to say something about how gorgeous her girlfriend looked, when Rachel suddenly spoke.

"You wished to see me, Miss Fabray?"

Her voice was a breathy purr, nervous but sexy as hell, and she looked at Quinn through her eyelashes, her head tilted down innocently. The sight of her, not to mention the ruler still behind her back, made Quinn fall into her own character surprisingly easily. She spoke before she even realised what she was saying.

"That's right," she said, her voice sounding serious and slightly husky. "Rachel Berry, I am _very_ disappointed in your behaviour. You are disobedient, your work is poor, and your conduct is most unbecoming of a student at this school. Do you have anything to say for yourself, Miss Berry?"

"I'm sorry, Miss," Rachel said, blushing and looking at her feet.

"Apologies are not enough," said Quinn sternly, stepping slowly towards her. "You have been a very, _very_ bad girl. And do you know what happens to bad girls?"

"No, Miss," said Rachel, trembling with excitement.

Quinn took the wooden ruler from behind her back and held it in both hands. Rachel nearly smiled as her eyes fixed on the ruler.

"Bad girls are punished," Quinn said, glaring. "And you, Rachel Berry, need to be taught a lesson."

Rachel nodded, trying her best not to smile. "Yes, Miss Fabray."

Using every bit of authority she could muster, Quinn said "Go and stand in front of the desk, bend over and rest your hands flat upon it."

Rachel quickly did as she was told, bending over her desk and placing her hands on it. Quinn strode over to her girlfriend and flipped her short pleated skirt up, revealing little white cotton panties that showed off her ass cheeks just a little bit. Quinn stood back to admire the view for a second. Rachel's heart was thumping with anticipation. Quinn took a deep breath, psyching herself up to do this, and gently but firmly hit Rachel's ass with the ruler. Rachel let out a little squeak, tensing up as sharp pain tingled through her body – it felt even better than she imagined.

"Harder," she whispered, so softly that it would have been easy for Quinn to miss.

Quinn spanked her with the ruler again, slightly harder this time, so anxious not to hurt her girlfriend. Rachel's gasp of pain quickly turned into a quiet moan of pleasure as Quinn brought the ruler down on her ass a few more times with a loud _thwack_.

"Oh God, punish me," Rachel groaned breathlessly. "Punish me, Miss Fabray. I deserve it."

"Yes, you do, Berry," Quinn said severely, bringing the ruler down harder. "You deserve to be punished. You have been a _very_ naughty girl."

Quinn's deep, harsh voice with only adding to Rachel's increasing arousal. She could feel the pleasure pool at her core as Quinn spanked her, the sound of the wood against her skin echoing through the room. Quinn continued to scold Rachel, her words punctured by each spank.

"You – have been – a very – very – very – bad – girl!"

"Yes, Miss!" Rachel cried in between gasps and moans. "Punish me, Miss! Harder! Teach me a lesson, Miss!"

_Thwack. Thwack. Thwack. _Quinn no longer worried about hurting Rachel; the harder she spanked, the more Rachel seemed to enjoy it. Eventually she stopped her spanking, placing the ruler down on the desk beside Rachel's trembling hands. Quinn stood right behind Rachel and placed her hands on her girlfriend's sore, tender ass cheeks, gently squeezing and massaging and making Rachel whimper.

"Had enough yet, Miss Berry?" Quinn said quietly, still sounding strict even though she was so turned on. "Has my lesson sunk in, or do you need more punishing?"

"More," Rachel said immediately. "Please, Miss Fabray... I've been such a bad girl, I need more."

"That's true," said Quinn. "You _have_ been a very bad girl."

Suddenly she slipped her hand between Rachel's legs, one finger grazing against the wet patch on the crotch of her underwear, making Rachel let out a little squeak. Quinn smirked.

"Such a naughty girl," she purred, before pulled the damp panties down until they were around Rachel's ankles.

Rachel quickly lifted her feet so she could kick her panties aside. Her ass cheeks were bright red and sensitive, and Quinn massaged them again before raising her hand and bringing it down in a smack, so hard that it left a hand print. Rachel arched her back as the pleasure and pain coursed through her, her girlfriend slapping her ass again and again – Quinn's hand felt even better than the ruler.

Suddenly Quinn moved back against the bed, bringing Rachel with her. She sat down and made Rachel lie down across her lap, continuing her relentless spanking as Rachel screamed into the duvet.

"Bad girl." _Smack._ "You're a bad girl, Rachel Berry." _Smack._ "You're a bad -" _Smack._ "- bad -" _Smack_. "- _bad_ girl." _Smack_. "Bad girl!" _Smack_.

Rachel's squeals of pleasure were louder and louder. She was so turned on that she could hardly stand it, so desperate to come that she could have died, as she writhed against her girlfriend's lap. Quinn slipped two fingers between Rachel's legs to her hot pussy, her digits quickly being coated in wetness as Rachel moaned and squirmed. She looked down at her impossibly turned on girlfriend and smirked, sucking her fingers clean.

"I think that's quite enough punishment, Miss Berry," she said softly. "But you still need to prove to me that you've learnt your lesson."

"Y-yes, Miss Fabray," Rachel stammered, her voice muffled against the bed. "I'll – I'll do anything."

"Lie on the bed, on your back."

Rachel quickly did as she was told, taking her shoes off first and wincing slightly as her sore ass rested against the bed, as Quinn stood up and quickly got undressed. She was unsurprised to find that her panties were soaking wet.

"Miss Berry," she said sternly. "You're going to show me exactly how sorry you are for your bad behaviour. And, if your performance is satisfactory, you may even get a reward. Do you understand?"

Rachel's eyes were wide with arousal as she nodded. "Yes, Miss."

Quinn smirked and climbed onto the bed, kneeling over Rachel's head so her soaking wet pussy was right above her face. Rachel immediately held onto Quinn's thighs, bringing her down slightly so she could lick her. She ran her up Quinn's pussy from bottom to top a few times, the tip of her tongue dipping into the wet folds and toying with her clit. Quinn couldn't help but grind down against Rachel's mouth, holding tightly onto the headboard as she moaned. Rachel lapped at Quinn's pussy, pushing her tongue deeper, before she moved her hand around and pushed two fingers insider her girlfriend, closing her lips around the swollen clit at the same time.

"Ohhh, _fuck_," Quinn cried out, throwing her head back.

Rachel sucked on Quinn's clit, fingering her harder and faster, willing her to come. Her chin and hand were covered in wetness, all she could taste and smell was Quinn as she rubbed her own legs together wantonly. Quinn rode Rachel's face and fingers, moaning loud, already so close to the edge as she said Rachel's name over and over again. She didn't want this to end, but all too soon for felt her orgasm hit her and she came hard all over Rachel's face with a scream.

Rachel licked her lips and sucked her fingers clean once Quinn got off of her, unable to stop herself from smiling even though she needed to come so bad that it was now almost painful. Quinn sat back against the headboard as she tried to catch her breath, between her legs feelings sticky and sensitive.

"Did I do well, Miss Fabray?"

"Ohh yes," Quinn sighed. "You did _very_ well. You're still a very naughty girl, Miss Berry, but I think you deserve a little reward for such a great performance. It seems only fair."

"Thank you, Miss," Rachel said happily.

Quinn crawled on top of Rachel, straddling her, and untied her girlfriend's shirt, getting her to sit up so she could take it off. She squeezed Rachel's small breasts through her bra, making her whimper, before reached round to unhook it and through it aside too. Quinn immediately latched her mouth to one of Rachel's small pink nipples, sucking on it and flicking her tongue over it as she pinched the other one, and Rachel let out a high moan as she arched her back and tangled her fingers in Quinn's short blonde hair. She was already so turned on that she probably could have come just from this, so when Quinn slipped her hand between her legs and pushed two fingers into her dripping wet pussy Rachel let out a scream that easily could have been heard from several streets away.

Quinn suckled on Rachel's nipple as she pushed her fingers into her girlfriend's pussy harder and harder, wetness dripping down her hand. Rachel babbled incoherently, clinging onto the headboard with both hands so tightly that her knuckles went white, desperately pushing down on Quinn's hand. The skin of her ass was still raw and sore, and as she writhed on the bed the tingling pain felt _amazing_. Finally something snapped, a wave of pleasure crashed over her and Rachel's whole body shuddered as her climax hit her like a ton of bricks and she screamed Quinn's name, lights popping in front of her eyes.

Rachel was only vaguely aware of Quinn removing her fingers and lying beside her – she was too busy trying to remember how to breathe to even turn around and watch Quinn suck her fingers clean. Eventually she felt Quinn wrap an arm around her and plant a lazy kiss on her cheek.

"That was _incredible_," Quinn said, grinned.

Rachel nodded slowly, her body still shaking from the aftershocks of her orgasm. "Oh yes... _incredible_... even better than... in my head... oh wow..."

"I had no idea you were so kinky, Rach," Quinn chuckled. "But it just makes me love you even more."

Rachel smiled drowsily, before she quickly fell asleep in her girlfriend's arms, the blissful smile still on her face.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the kinkiness, Humble Readers.<p>

xxx


End file.
